fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate God
Summary The Ultimate God is an OC created by Edwardtruong2006. The Ultimate God is a being that has only appeared in Eddie's Universe once, but it is very important to the universe itself. The being's only appearance is when it talked to Absolute Aidan and Mattios after AA destroyed all physical matter in his universe except for himself and Mattios. His manifestation brought himself to the two survivors and talked with them, and restoring their universe making AA promise he will never destroy the universe again. Appearance and Personality While the true Ultimate God's appearance is unknown, we can take what we can from his manifestation. The Ultimate God's manifestation takes the form of a bald young man, wearing both a small cape and a suit of fancy looking silver armor. The god is formal, polite, and indifferent. He mostly doesn't care if a universe destroys itself unless it's a universe he happens to like, such as Absolute Aidan's universe. Personal Statistics Name: Unknown Origin: Eddie's Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 3-A, Likely Low 2-C. | Likely 2-B. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Resurrection, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 9), Regeneration (High; Can molecularly disassemble and reassemble himself), Existence Erasure (His erasure can erase beings such as Death), Transmutation, Acausality (Type 2. The Ultimate God's avatar is an incredibly small fraction of himself inserted into a certain point in time, and cannot be met by travelling through time), Reality Warping, Magic, BFR (Can throw people through portals), Energy Projection, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can manipulate the time of the current universe he's in, such as slowing it down or stopping it completely), Danmaku, Conceptual Manipulation (Far superior to and can manipulate abstract beings like Death), Durability Negation, Mind Manipulation (Can mind control people), Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy, Portal Creation, Data Manipulation (Altered Cuphead so that he was able to easily beat it) | As before but with, Space-Time Manipulation (Can create and manipulate the space-time of his universes), Law Manipulation (Shaped the laws of the multiverse into affect and can change them at will), Life and Death Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can oversee Death's list and change it at will), Chaos Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 5; Unbound by the multiverse's laws of cause and effect), Soul Manipulation, Large Size (Type 9) Attack Potency: At least High Universe level (Recreated all that Absolute Aidan destroyed, far superior to Absolute Aidan at his peak.), likely Universe level+ (Implied to be able to destroy an entire space-time continuum). | Likely Multiverse level (He said that his true self created countless amounts of universes during his conversation with AA and Mattios.) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Infinite (In his true form's realm, time stands still.) Lifting Strength Universal | Immeasurable Striking Strength At least High Universal, probably Universal+. | Likely Multiversal. Durability: At least High Universe level, probably Universe level+ | Likely Multiverse level. Stamina: Limitless Range: Interplanetary, possibly Interstellar. Multiversal with portals, | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown | Unknown Feats: *Recreated Absolute Aidan's universe. *Hinted to have wiped out an entire continuum before. *Possibly created three universes. *Possibly created countless amounts of universes. *Resets the universe to the status quo after each story. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Danmaku': The manifestation fires a barrage of nonsense and projectiles at the enemy. *'Energy Beams': The god fires a large energy beam powerful enough to disintegrate a planet. *'Existence Erasure': The manifestation waves his hand and the target and removes the target from existence. Key: Manifestation | True Form Other Notable Victories: Error Sans (Errortale) Error Sans's Profile (Both Low 2-C, Speed Equalized) Dream Lastion (The Darkness (Verse)) Dream Lastion's Profile Notable Losses: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) Linx Rifelson's Profile (Note: Manifestation God vs Pre-Epilogue Final Form Linx) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Nigh Omniscient Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 3 Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Original Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fate Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Concept Users